


All I Want For Christmas Is Logan Echolls

by MrsKissyT



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, F/M, Gift Exchange, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT
Summary: Logan, who she was certainly *not* stupidly in love with, even though they’d never had a conversation outside of the building.orWhere Veronica and Logan fall in love over the Holidays
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	All I Want For Christmas Is Logan Echolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/gifts).



> Secret Santa says Happy Christmas! I'm so glad I've had the chance to get to know you over the last year! You're a magnificent writer, and such a lovely human being! Happy Christmas!

Java the Hut isn’t the worst place to work. It’s not the best either, but it’s close to home and the tips are pretty decent. For a recent college grad, Veronica can’t complain; she has enough saved up from working for her dad at the Sheriff’s office throughout school to live comfortably in her small apartment by the beach. 

It was a fairly normal morning shift today, most of the early regulars had already been and gone by 7:15am, and the lounge crowd had begun to trickle in. It was only a matter of time before Veronica found herself knee deep in triple soy caramel macchiatos, with two and a half pumps of extra syrup, or something just as ridiculous.

Her manager Mindy had just left to take their morning deposit to the bank, leaving Veronica to hold down the fort. She was just about to put the scones in the heating drawer when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. With no hostess clocked in yet, she glanced over her shoulder to gauge the amount of incoming patrons. As luck would have it, there was only one person strolling towards her. The one person she secretly looked forward to seeing every day—Logan. 

Logan, who always came in a little sun-kissed after hitting the morning waves, ordering a large black coffee with room, because he was meticulous about the amount of half and half that was added. Logan, who only purchased the blueberry scones, _never_ the strawberry ones, because according to him, strawberry in _anything_ was an abomination. Logan, who always made sure she was the one to take his order, kinda-sorta flirting and giving her that wicked smirk when she teased him about his various band shirts from before either of their times.

 _Logan_ , who she was _certainly not_ stupidly in love with, since they’d never had a conversation outside of the building. She had no idea who he really was or what he did, but based on how specific his orders were, he imagined he was the kind of man that would make sure everything in his life was satisfying. In _all_ aspects. Not that she’d fantasized about that. Because that would be silly. Very silly. 

Turning off the heating drawer, Deciding to wait on the pastries, she discarded her gloves and tucked her hair behind her ear before giving Logan a small wave as he approached the counter. She smiled when she noticed his _Eagles_ shirt. And his perfect hair. And his eyes, the perfect shade of brown, so deep, she felt like she’d happily drown in them. _God_ , he was gorgeous. 

“Planning a visit to the Hotel California?” 

Damn those butterflies in her stomach that were fluttering like crazy when he chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair before he looked up at her though his eyelashes. She loved it when he picked up on her song references. She had to strain to keep herself beaming at him like a lovesick fool, though admittedly that’s exactly what she was. 

“It _would_ be an ideal place to take it easy. Care to join me?”

Why, yes. Yes, she did.

She shrugged as she grabbed a new cup and started his order. Good thing she’d made the blueberry scones first. 

“If only I didn’t have to work for the foreseeable future. I could really use that peaceful, easy feeling after the stresses of manual labor all day.” 

He laughed. 

“That’s too bad, I _know_ I would’ve enjoyed your company.”

She met his eyes at that, her hand hovering above the scone she was about to grab for him. _That_ wasn’t a song reference. It almost sounded like he was being serious. It wasn’t the first time they’d kinda flirted, but something in the way he said it, almost like disappointment, maybe, surprised her.

They held each other’s gaze for a beat before she squashed that idea, her mind refocusing on what she was doing. He totally wasn’t being serious, because that would mean he was actually interested, and he wasn’t. Of course he wasn’t. He hardly knew her. Right?

Placing his pastry in a bag, she grabbed his coffee and walked around to the other side of the counter, handing both to him with a smile. She had to crane her neck to look up at him, he was like a giant tree compared to her petite 5’1 stature.

She’d have to be on her tiptoes and wrap her arms around his neck just to kiss him. Not that she was picturing that now. She wasn’t that crazy. 

“You know where to find me. We start serving our Holiday menu tomorrow, and I make a mean Peppermint Mocha if it tickles your fancy.”

“Will your uniform change into something more festive?” he asked, mock saluting his coffee towards her, a version of ‘thank you’ she’d come to recognize. 

”I do have a sexy Santa costume at home.” 

Pivoting on her heel, Veronica crossed her arms against her chest and walked back behind the counter. She prayed that the red she was certain was creeping up her neck as a result of her utter mortification wouldn’t be noticed. Why in hell had she said _that_?!

Daring to glance in his direction when she returned to the counter, she was surprised at the intensity in his eyes staring back at her, before that wicked smirk that made her turn to goo formed on his lips. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of a Santa _hat_ , but I’d be here for _every_ meal if a sexy Santa costume was an option.” 

She blinked. OK, _now_ he was flirting. For some inexplicable reason, she knew whatever she said next would... _matter._ Inhaling slowly, she leaned forward on the counter, bringing her elbows to rest against it, hoping the intent was clear in what she said next.

“Guess you’ll have to come in and find out.”

She couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face, as she watched his tongue dart out to lick his lower lip. Her own boldness surprised her. The thrill of their exchange was giving her confidence she didn’t know she possessed. She’d never been this forward with anyone before, but there was something about Logan that made it feel _right_. 

His eyebrow twitched before he let out a low chuckle and he gave her a nod. 

“I’ll be here.”

And with that, he turned and headed for the exit, glancing back at her once, giving her the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen. 

Gnawing at her lower lip, she watched until he had disappeared up the stairs before pulling out her phone and opening up her messages. Selecting the most recent one - to her closest female friend and confidant, Mac - she shot off a quick text. 

**_I need to borrow your Santa Hat. STAT._ **

The response was immediate. 

**Sure. What’s the occasion? You’re not the festive type. Hot date?**

She smiled. Though she'd always loved the holidays, she’d nixed the ugly sweaters and festive attire a long time ago. Mac knew her well. Hot date wasn’t _quite_ the reason, but Veronica wasn’t going to let whatever had just happened between her and Logan go to waste. 

**_Girl, if the Fates allow._ **

Sticking her phone back in her pocket, she went back to her tasks, fantasizing about what could happen tomorrow when he came in. 

Of course, if she hadn’t been so busy mooning over him, she would have remembered that she’d had the next three days off.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has 4 Chapters, all written. Final chp to be posted by the end of January :) Thanks Irma66, as always, for the beta.


End file.
